Madame Magnus
by SiriusGate
Summary: Rating MA - Adam Worth name Will Zimmerman the concubine, what happens to the world of Sanctuary when Will really is the new concubine.  Come explore the world of the Madame Magnus and her house full of abnormal creatures of the night. POV   Abby


This place hadn't advertised in any newspaper or magazine that Abby had ever heard of, and she didn't think it advertised online or in any of the other normal channels. No, it was through word of mouth that you found out about Madame Magnus and her home for unusual creatures of the night.

Abby sighed, and looked up from the address on the card she held in her hands, this was the place, in all its neo-gothic glory. The street in front of the large church like building was devoid of life. The buildings around it were in various states of disrepair and the river she could barely see behind the fortified walls didn't seem very clean. Looking up at the battlements and the large dark glass windows Abby felt as if she was staring back into the past, into some forgotten age where places like this were the heart of the city.

Putting her Volvo into park and turning the key to remove it she sat back in the driver's seat. The radio had been playing an old timey jazz number, Count Basie, Ella Fitzgerald, someone like that. It had been sweet and somber, an aching in the music for love and attention from whomever it was that the trumpet player missed. Thinking about the song Abby sighed, it had been years since she had made a real connection with anyone of the opposite sex and that mournful trumpet had tugged on her heartstrings.

"Maybe that's why I'm here," she thought aloud, "I just need to get laid." She looked down at the card in her hand once more and then closed her fingers around it, "What could it hurt?" she asked the air and smiled. Tucking the card into her jacket pocket Abby unbuckled her seatbelt and stepped out of the car, her heels clicking on the cobblestone as she approached the wrought iron gate.

The intercom for the gate was in front of her but as she approached it slowly the butterflies dancing in her stomach began to dance a quickstep in time to the music in her head making her feel as if she would throw up. The card in her pocket seemed to grow heavy as she reached for the intercom buzzer, something about this place gave her the creeps and her conscience was telling her that paying for company was not the way to form a meaningful relationship. Abby closed her eyes and pushed the button, silencing the little voice in the back of her mind.

A static crackle sounded from the small box and a soft voice said over the speaker, "Ah, Ms. Abby isn't it. You're expected." The large metal gates creaked open and Abby opened her eyes, the butterflies fleeing the sound of metal against metal. "Dr. Magnus will be waiting for you in the study. Please come inside and I will take you to her." The intercom clicked off as the gates continued to open wide enough for her to pass through. Abby stepped inside and watched as the doors creaked shut behind her. Turning to face the building Abby walked slowly, noting how silent the grounds seemed. She could picture dark shadows at night making this place feel even more mysterious and secure than it did now in the late afternoon. Feeling conspicuous she made her way as quickly as possible to the front door and knocked with the large brass doorknocker she found there.

A woman about her age opened the large, thick wooden doors and Abby was almost surprised to see her smile. Smiling seemed out of place in this ornate cathedral to the finer things in life.

"Ms. Abby," the young Indian woman said ushering her in, "I hope you found us alright." She guided Abby to a small sitting room just off to one side of the large main chamber, "We have some business to take care of before I bring you up to Dr. Magnus. Please," she gestured at a chair, "have a seat. This is supposed to be a relaxing place, somewhere to take your mind off the real world."

The room was decorated beautifully Abby couldn't help but notice as she did what she was instructed to do. The wood furnishings looked old and well taken care of, the brass fixtures sparkled as only brass could and the colors were warm and inviting. Abby noticed a large ornate clock on the mantle above the fireplace and she could hear it ticking gently in the background. The other woman was talking but all Abby noticed was the ticking of the clock and the warmth of the room.

"Abby," the woman's voice interrupted her thoughts with the sharpness of the tone, "Abby, are you paying attention?" Gone was the pleasantry of before, Abby blinked and looked up and the woman's face melted into a smile, which for the first time Abby noticed was a little forced though practiced enough to seem genuine,

"I'm sorry," Abby said trying to smile, suddenly feeling the butterflies back in her stomach, "Did you ask something?"

"Yes, I was asking you how you heard about us," the Indian woman indicated the clipboard in her hand, "It's part of our orientation, we need to know a little about you before we can match you with one of the residents."

"Oh, uh, well," Abby stuttered a little as she collected her thoughts, "I heard about the Sanctuary through work of all places," she said as the other woman nodded and scribbled some notes, "I was working on a case and this place came up in connection with some individuals we were investigating,"

"You're FBI aren't you Abby?" the other woman asked while interrupting. She looked over at Abby with the pen poised above the page.

"Uh, yes, I am, is that relevant?"

"Everything is relevant," she scribbled something down then noting the pause said, "Please continue."

Abby blinked thinking to herself how strange this interview was even as she continued, "Well, like I said, I was working on a case and the name of this place came up in connection with some secondary witnesses and I became curious. After doing a little off hours digging into what exactly the Sanctuary offers I decided to come see for myself."

"I see, now, Abby, please tell me what you hope we can do for you." The scratching of the pen on the paper bridged the silence.

"What can you do for me?" Abby asked herself, "Well, I was hoping to release a little tension here. Work is pretty stressful and it would be nice to get away for a while and relax in the company of someone that I enjoy being around."

"You're aware we have several different services available, some are more intimate than others. Did you have a preference or a price range in mind?"

Abby could feel her cheeks growing red and the other woman smiled a little, "It's perfectly fine to talk about. It's what we're all here for isn't it. A little intimate personal attention?"

Abby laughed a little feeling her entire face turn red, "Yeah, I suppose," she felt like an idiot blushing in front of this woman. Sticking out like the new kid at school had never been Abby's strong point and she hated doing it here when she should know what she was talking about.

"Don't be nervous Abby, we know you're new, that's why we're having this little chat here before you go talk to Dr. Magnus. Believe me, she has more tact but she will ask harder questions than I will. Now, price, did you have one in mind?"

"I hadn't really considered it," Abby said with noticeable relief. This woman, whatever her name was, seemed to know exactly how awkward this was for Abby. She couldn't help but wonder how many people like herself walked into this place and how many this woman had interviewed in this very chair.

The woman smiled, almost smirked," Well, we have a variety of price points so when you discuss this with Dr. Magnus and see the residents you can choose. " Looking down at the clipboard in her hand the woman nodded, "I think we have everything here that I can ask. Your pre-screening went well. Nothing to be concerned about, no strange diseases or health conditions," she glanced down then smiled at the last question on her page, "Ah yes, I almost forgot," looking up at Abby she asked, "Do you classify yourself as abnormal or normal?"

"Excuse me?" Abby asked, suddenly feeling a little offended, "I am perfectly normal."

"Human then," the woman said to herself. Abby watched her a little confused and slightly offended as she scribbled down a last note then looked up with a smile.

"All set here, let me take you upstairs to Dr. Magnus. If you'll follow me please," the woman turned on her heel and started for the door. Abby scrambled to pick up her purse, which she had set by the chair, and catch up with the other woman. She caught up as they started to ascend the grand staircase in the main hall. The floors were narrow and decorated in a similar style to the first sitting room. The deeper into the maze of corridors and wings they went the more Abby began to feel like she might be Alice trapped in Wonderland. Everything about this place was old and ornate yet here she was about to pay for the company of some resident here she hadn't ever met before. It was a strange place, but something about it excited Abby.

They came to a seemingly ordinary door, but the plate on the front of it read Dr. Helen Magnus, and the woman knocked gently, "Dr. Magnus," she called, "Your appointment is here."

"Send her in Kate, thank you," a voice from beyond the door called. Abby couldn't quite place the accent, English, Scottish, it was something like that. Kate nodded at Abby and opened the door,

"She's expecting you. I hope to see you again Abby, and please don't let her scare you off."

Abby nodded and let herself into the room not entirely sure what to expect.

Kate smiled and shut the door behind the new client and headed off down the hallway to prepare the rooms for the tour. She needed to make sure all the residents were on their best behavior for their new client.


End file.
